Secretly Married
by Dinochurr
Summary: What will happen if you are Secretly Married with the Popular guy in the Fiore, How long could you last? Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel is been married to Natsu Dragneel without anyone knowing, except their family or bestfriends. How could Lucy handle such relationship especially if she and her husband were rivals? Can love really conquers? Read & Find Out!


**Summary:: What will happen if you are Secretly Married with the Popular guy in the Fiore, How long could you last? Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel is been married to Natsu Dragneel without anyone knowing, except their family or bestfriends. How could Lucy handle such relationship especially if she and her husband were rivals? Can they get divorce in the end? Can Natsu tell to the whole world that he's already married to a not so popular model?**

* * *

**HIYA MINNA-CHAN! w Oh Mei Gerd, I miss you guys!~ Sorry I haven't updated my other story (My Boyish Gangster Roommate), I'm very, very, very sorry! Oh! I'm also sorry if Legend of the Dragon Prince was deleted, =3= I have no ideas in that story anymore, and I'm too lazy to think about et X'D Oh! Here's a new chappy for my bestie in FB and my pretty pink princess cousin XD (Michiee and Saeko), I had this idea when my uncle and aunt in FB were secretly married this November 20 X'D It's kind of funny since my grandma (Wowah/ Levy Script-Mage) thinks, my uncle(Natsu) is sort of a coward confessing his feelings to my aunt (Lucy) X'D**

**I love my facebook family~! LOL XDD**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I owned it, Natsu and Lucy (Da Anime/Manga ones *Not my FB Family XD*) probably in a relationship XD. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not Me.**

**Pairings:: NaLu, JeRza. (GruVia, GaLe will appear in later chapters.)**

**OCC's:: Hikari Light**

**Warning:: Natsu's Flirty Attitude XD**

* * *

At the age of seventeen, Lucy Heartfilia was already married for a year. Of course no one knew, and if anyone outside of her close family and friends found out, they wouldn't believe it, especially to whom she is married to.

How did this happen anyway? Well two years ago, Layla Heartfilia her mother and her bestfriend since collage met a car accident which took their lives. Upon their deaths, Jude Heartfilia took it upon themselves to make their lifelong plan come true. And what is the plan? The plan is to arrange marriage of their children to each other.

And so it goes that at eighteen and seventeen, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are legally married at such young ages. Which shocked the both of them. They just couldn't say no. It was all out of respect for their dead mothers, they both thought. It's very hard to hide the identity of her being married secretly.

She was legally registered as Lucy Heartfilia- Dragneel. Yes Dragneel. As in D-R-A-G-N-E-E-L, Natsu Dragneel to be exact. That famous actor who's making every woman in Fiore head over heels for him, and slash Lead Singer with an 'Oh-So-Sexy Voice' in his band, named "Dragon Slayers.", Why Dragon Slayers? Well she doesn't know either.

He is very, _very _famous.

Everything he do in media, making all girls all over the world squeals or scream for his name. Or even make it trend in Twitter.

But those things are only to make his name more shinier, He is actually childish, hotheaded, annoying. Lucy knows him. Damn well. but she had to admit, it was actually suits for him. He can be anything whenever he wants to.

Every Morning, she would always knock on his room to wake him up. Well he's always lazy to get up early.

"Oi Dragneel!" She knock the door harshly. Virgo their maid approach her,

"Hime-sama. Ouji-sama left a early since he's going to do something at school." Virgo said with her usual pokerface.

"Is that so?" Lucy raised a brow,

"Yes Hime-sama, Punishment?"

Lucy sweatdrop, "No Virgo, No punishments."

"Also. Ouji-Sama said that you shouldn't talk to him at school, just text him instead. And you shouldn't talk with your fanboys." Virgo bowed and leave her.

"Agrh. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." Lucy facepalmed, "What the heck is his problem?!" she glared to his door. It's not like she actually cared, but she never wanted to be married. Especially to an Idiot guy like him. Her dream is to find a perfect man that suits to her, unlike to him, he is way too low for that. Also it's very hard to hide a secret, especially if the secret is that you are secretly married to a popular guy. Well duh. His fan girls will kill her if that happens.

* * *

Few more minutes, Lucy took her car and drove her way to her school called "Fairy University" just a few minutes away from their house. In that school she met her best friend Levy McGarden. Levy is a bookworm slash smartass who simply owns 60 percent of bookstores in the whole Fiore. Rich? Well yah. She's Rich. She also met Erza Scarlet, a cake lover slash badass slash monster (to what Natsu said.). Erza is the daughter of the owner of Heart Kreuz ,is a popular fashion brand among young females these days. Almost all of her clothing is made from their company.

Both Erza and Levy knows that she's already married.

She finally reached their school in less than 5 minutes, there Levy was waving frantically at her, and Erza smiled there watching her entered the hallways, which half of the boys saying 'hi's, 'hello's and 'Good Morning Lucy-sama's, Well duh, though Natsu isn't the only one whose popular, but she also.

Lucy and her husband is always competing with their grades at school, rivals in their school, also she's a model in Sorcerer Magazine, shocking isn't it? Why their relationship must to be kept though their both popular then? Simple, Natsu cares for his career damn much, also he's been paired with his on screen love team, Hikari Light.

If the media knows they're married, oh god, His fangirls plus NaRi {Natsu x Hikari} fans will kill her. Not like she's scared of them, it just that she knows that Natsu worked hard for his career, she don't want to make things difficult.

"Good Morning Lu-chan!" Levy squeak and hug the blonde so tightly grinning.

"Morning Levy-chan, Erza~" She greeted back and smiled to the both of them.

"Hey what happen to you?" Erza asked noticing her frown, Levy took a peak on it seeing her friend frown a little, "Is this is about Natsu?" Levy said it aloud, Erza balled her fist, "If he's the reason of your frowning face well he better have good excuse!" Lucy grabbed the scarlet haired and quieted her

"Shhhh! Will you both keep your voice down? They can hear you." She loved their over protectiveness and cute sides, but sometimes they can br prone to overreacting.

"Okay. Now, I still don't understand why you're still with him, Oh Geez, don't you know you're ruining your pretty face? You look like a Zombie! Why don't you get a divorce?" Levy whisper-shouted to the blondie,

"Gosh Levy-chan. How many times I have to tell you? It's not that easy!" Both Erza and Levy saw Lucy's hesitation.

Erza chuckled, "It's very hard dating slash being married with a celebrity / singer." Yes, Erza Scarlet is in a secret relationship with Jellal Fernandes, Co-Band Member of Dragon Slayers {Natsu's Band}.

"See, even Erza understands me!" Lucy grins, as Levy pouted, "Of course since both of you is hiding a secret having a relationship with those guys!" she crossed her arms. "You can answer Gajeel anytime you want" Erza winked making Lucy giggled, Levy stood there like a tomato, "Stop it guys!" She yelled , blushing furiously.

After a few minutes of their chit chat they finally reached their classroom"Anyway, why you are frowning earlier ago?" Erza raised a brow as she sat down from her seat.

"Sigh. Like always." She sighed, "An we quote: You shouldn't talk to him at school, just text him instead. And You shouldn't talk with your fanboys. End of quote." Lucy said, making a sign with her fingers.

"I better go and cut his head off!" Erza stood up from her seat, "Woah calm down Erza~" Levy took her hands making her sit once again.

"That is it! Damn, He's allowed to have a flirty chat with his fangirls, not to mention, in front of me!" Lucy pointed to the door with Natsu's Classroom is in, and him chatting, grinning, flirting with those pathetic girls. Damn him. Both of them is on the same level but different in sections

Yes. Natsu Dragneel had a reputation being a playboy, Every month, he could be seen with a new conquest, which will be posted on all showbiz news. Lucy doesn't which she's going to believe, but it seems his fans like the fact that he's a playboy slash badboy. Both of Badboy and Playboy status made him more desirable to his female fans. Plus, he's a bad, _very bad_ influence to his male fans.

"Maybe you're jealous of those bitches he's on. Maybe you like him now Lu-chan~" Levy said smirking as Erza nodded agreed with her statement.

Lucy's eyes widen, "EWW! DISGUSTING! I'D RATHER DIE! I thought you were my bestfriends!" She half shouted and pouted cutely.

"Yes, we are your bestfriends. And bestfriends always tell you the truth," Erza winked as Levy gave her a thumbs up. The three of them went to the restroom to fixed themselves, when they we're out from their room, she turn her gaze to him which is still flirting with his bitches. (A/N: Owh Yeah, Lucy calls Natsu's flirty chatmates in school as "Bitches" since they always cringing to his arms like they're some random bitch who likes him.)

When they were in the restroom, she's the first one who left her two bestfriends, but on her way to their room, Hikari which Natsu's on screen love team was chatting, but it ended once she was infront, Hikari giggled and entered the classroom.

'Ugh. What a flirt! You're already married you idiot!' Lucy wanted to push him on a cliff right now, but then she just realized Natsu is on his way to her.

"Oy Blondie" He called in a bored but rude way.

'Damn You Dragneel.' She thought as she look up to him, well curse her height, she was damn small, but of course, Levy is much shorter than her. "Did Virgo told you what I wanted you to do?" Natsu raise a brow.

Oh gosh, He's getting on her nerves. Everyone in his class even his band members is looking to the both of them. But who cares? Though she know she could be ruining his career right now. But it's his fault starting a war on a Heartfilia.

"Yes. But I don't care" She flatly said, glaring to him, Before Natsu could talk, his male classmates, went beside Lucy asking for her autograph, she smiled cutely making her fanboys melt.

"I'll see you later, boys~" Lucy winked and blow a flying kiss to the boys after signing their papers, she stood next to Natsu which was speechless of her act, "I'll play with your game, Dragneel. And I will show you how a Heartfilia play."Lucy smirked, and headed to their room.

Erza and Levy glance to one another grinning for the small victory their bestfriend have commit, "Hahah~ Sounds like Lu-chan is really gonna show her husband that she can play his game." Levy grinned as Erza chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Right after school, Lucy went straight home, going through the back door of their house. Unfair isn't it? She's the wife here, she should be the one who is using the front gate not him! Well if you will notice, Natsu's father owns the apartment so that means, Natsu is the one who can manage the house. But not anymore. She's already sick of his attitude. Ever since he broke his promise to her, she couldn't help but to feel angry towards to him.

She know him ever since he's still an ordinary boy, grinning like an idiot, not afraid what people talks about him. Yes, they were rivals, but deep inside of her heart, it is more than rivals. Hate, that is the feelings she now felt.

When she entered the house, Natsu's father, Igneel is in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Hey Dad." She said, feeling a bit giddy whenever she talk to him. "Where's that idiot? How come you never come home together?" Igneel placed his coffee on the table, looking for an answer.

"You know your son very well. He acts like he doesn't know me. Also he keeps on saying it's bad to be close to him since he's _that _popular." Lucy wants to roll her eyes, but it's very disrespectful to her father-in-law.

They heard the gate opened, knowing that Natsu is already home.

When Natsu entered the kitchen, "Oy, Old geezer, you didn't say you're coming to visit."

"Idiot. I was planning for this to be surprise." Igneel rolled his eyes, smacking the head of his son. Lucy could feel the pink-haired dude is inching closer to her, and that thing is making her wanna scream. God. She couldn't stand him being sweet as candy. Phwe! Well it's time to play~!

"Hey." Natsu gave a peck on the cheek, she fake-ly smiled and accepted it through it kills her inside.

"You're Late." Lucy said playfully, punching him in fullforce making him wince a little, he mouthed 'Why you?!' as the blonde, smirked, unknowing to Igneel, who now thinks they could be a cute couple one day, thought this act is actually true.

"You two seems going to be great. I better got. And you two, especially you Natsu. Behave." both of them nodded, Natsu hugged her from behind, making Lucy's eyes twitch. After the door closes, knowing Igneel is already out of the house, Natsu dropped his arms.

"HA! YOU ENJOYED IT DON'T YA? YOU LIKED IT!" Natsu yelled, pointing to her

"OH YEAH? FOR YOU'RE INFORMATION, I WAS ACTUALLY DISGUSTED BY IT!" She pointed on her now so pale face, seems like she's been vomited,

"Tche! Whatever. By the way. Why you didn't follow my orders? And what's with the "I'll play with your game, Dragneel" thing?"he said, with a irritated look from his face.

"Ha! To make you know, that I, Lucy Heartfilia, will teach you a lesson!" Lucy stuck her tongue out childishly, then, she runs towards to her room.

When he heard her door closed, "Pffft. Just admit that you're jealous. And you're a Dragneel." Natsu mocked, as he make faces, and sticking his tongue out where the direction of her room is.

Lucy opened her door, "I HEARD THAT YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT JEALOUS FOR MAVIS SAKE! I'M A DRAGNEEL IN PAPERS! I'M STILL A HEARTFILIA, IDIOT!" she yelled, slamming her bedroom door.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever." Natsu rolled his eyes heading to the living room.

* * *

**OHHHH~~~ Arguing like a married couple (Well yeah they're married X'D), Cheesy? no? HAHAHA~ **

**So~ How do you think in this first chapter? Awesome? Good? Bad? Sucks? Ugly? LEAVE A REVIEW! X'D**

**PLEASE GUYS~ I'm begging you to review! D: If you don't review/follow/favorite this story, I'll update this story next year! X'****D**

**LEAVE A REVIEW, M'KAY?!**

**JA NEE!**

**~Dinochurr**


End file.
